Por Sus Seres Amados
by LuceDarcydeVilliers
Summary: William Herondale sabe que las personas hacen cualquier cosa para proteger a los que aman... y tambien sabe que el no es la excepcion. Situado antes de Princesa Mecanica, este One-Shot nacio de mi gran amor y respeto por Will. Dejen sus comentarios con toda confianza y Muchas Gracias:)!


**Laralaralaralaralarala(8)... Bueeeno estem pues VOLVI :D después de un montón de tiempo emm como no se cuanto fue medio año xD? quien sabe como sea, estaba leyendo The Mortal Instruments (Cazadores de Sombras) y pues todo bien haha me gusto por lo tanto lei The Infernal Devices (Cazadores de Sombras: Los Orígenes) (por cierto soy la unica que piensa que los nombres en ingles están diez mil veces mejor xD? me dan ganas de llorar cuando los comparo LOL) bueno mientras leía Príncipe Mecánico pues creció un cierto pequeño fastidio por Tessa y Jem (ya los amo) y ame aun mas a Will, simplemente no podía evitar escribir algo sobre el porque simplemente no se fsdjfhsjkdfhj fue demasiado para mi :'I.**

**Estaba en clases escuchando música (como siempre) y de una el reproductor puso una cancion que se llama "El juego del Amor" de Tranzas y pues no se la inspiración nació y salio este pequeño One-Shot (parece que sera lo único que escriba en mi vida xD) **

**Emm _estos personajes y libros maravillosos no me pertenecen sino a Cassandra Clare_ con una gran GRAN imaginación y talento:3 solo lo siguiente escrito es de mi creación :)!**

**Por favor disfruten este pequeño One-Shot y espero les guste u/u! Si me quieren tirar con tomates pues supongo que también se aceptan pero mancharían muy feo su computadora y no me llegarían xD así que Reviews estaría bien ;)! **

**Este One-Shot se sitúa antes de Princesa Mecánica... Enjoy :3**

* * *

Tenía que fingir por su bien... sobre todo por el de Tessa pero que más podía el hacer? Si, es verdad en realidad la amaba; pero en este juego el no entraba, jamás lo hacía pero Tessa... bueno por Tessa claro que le daban ganas de entrar en este juego.

Se había resignado desde hace años a su destino por ser un niño tan curioso pero sobre todo por la muerte de su hermana, no podía evitarlo; el cuerpo inmóvil hinchado y verde aun flotaba en su mente como si hubiera sido ayer que lo hubiera visto, pero no de eso ya habían pasado 5 años, jamás entendería como hacerlo pero necesitaba olvidar a Tessa, nadie y ahora mucho menos ella podían estar cerca de él, no de esa manera. Había hecho todo su esfuerzo por odiarla, pero sobre todo para que ella lo odiara a él. Solo que ya no sabía como hacerlo, cada vez Tessa se acercaba mas y cada vez el se podía alejar menos de su presencia, era como la polilla a la luz y el odiaba ser así de vulnerable aunque fuera por Tessa.

Se sentía cada vez más y mas lejos, solo los libros le sostenían los pies firmes a la tierra y actualmente Tessa también pero a pesar de alejarse y alejarse y de intentar que lo odiara sus verdaderos sentimientos siempre salían a flote, cada vez mas fuertes arrastrando cualquier intento de olvido o de fingir algo, el día que se dio cuenta que ella amaba leer tanto como él. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Era _ella_; ella era perfecta en su manera de ser, sus grandes ojos grises llenos de fuerza pero que aun así quería, anhelaba proteger de todo.

Suspiro con fuerza de verdad no sabía qué hacer aun después de saber que su maldición era inexistente, estaba el compromiso de Tessa con su _parabatai_, dejar de verla hacia que su corazón se hiciera pequeñito pequeñito y no sabía si tener ahí a su hermana era un consuelo o un castigo, le recordaba todo el sacrificio; todas las mentiras que tuvo que decir, el día que abandono su familia y entonces se pregunto como habría sido su vida de haber sabido que su maldición no eran más que puras y vanales palabras _¿Conocería a Jem? ¿Conocería a Charlotte? ¿a Henry? ¿a Jessamine? ¿Sophie? ¿Sabría como blandir un arma? ¿las costumbres de los cazadores de sombras? ¿la existencia del mundo entre las sombras? _pero sobre todo _¿Conocería a Tessa?_

Suspiro. Diablos era lo único que podía hacer ahora, no sabía si reír o llorar pero opto por la segunda; un cazador de sombras jamás llora, claro que cuando vio a Tessa ahí tendida en el suelo ese día con Mortmain las lagrimas se avecinaron a sus ojos, si él no hubiera estado consciente de su maldición, si él hubiera sabido que eran puras falacias acaso ¿El seria el prometido de Tessa? Estaba siendo extremadamente egoísta en pensar más en el que en Jem en esos momentos pero sabía que en cuanto viera a Jem esos pensamientos desaparecerían, Tessa también parecía tan feliz al lado de Jem y eran ambos tan nobles, supuso entonces que era perfecta para Jem y Jem perfecto para Tessa pero aun así no podía soportarlo no sabía que haría el día de su boda, tenía que estar ahí como buen parabatai pero... _pero no podía ver a Tessa en vestido de novia y menos a lado de alguien que no fuera él,_ aunque era Jem y por Jem haría cualquier cosa, todo mundo lo sabia pero nadie sabía más que él lo que era capaz de hacer por Jem. – _Jem me propuso matrimonio... y yo acepte _– Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y estomago al recordar las palabras de Tessa. Por el ángel que no sabía qué hacer y eso lo volvía realmente loco pero el – inspiro con fuerza el aire a su alrededor – bueno el no haría nada y lo sabía y Tessa también, jamás haría algo que dañara a Jem, aunque Jem jamás supiera la verdad. Después de todo _las personas ocultan cosas para proteger a los que aman_ y eso haría con Jem, ocultaría para siempre si era necesario lo que sentía por Tessa, dejaría de verla es más si era necesario de hacer como que no existía, ya había fingido y se había resignado a tener que fingir lo que le quedaba de vida ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo con Tessa y Jem? Podía fingir que la dejo de amar, podía fingir que _jamás_ la había amado, aunque tuviera que voltear la vista, y ya no volverla a ver en lo que le restaba de vida, lo haría, lo haría por las personas que mas amaba en esta vida: _por Tessa, por Jem._

El alma se le quebraría en unos días: cuando Tessa y Jem se casaran y ahí estaría para ellos pero él no podría ser el mismo y ahí estarían como los mismos y fieles amigos de siempre, solo que para uno ya jamás seria igual.

Fue una equivocación creer que ganaría esta partida, este estúpido juego. Jamás se le había permitido jugar por el bien de las personas, pero ahora que sabía que podía jugar se dio cuenta que había perdido desde antes de empezar y entonces se pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor... si no hubiera sido mejor seguir engañado que vivir con la verdad. _NO_… – pensó – _Siempre sería mejor vivir con la verdad._

Cayó enamorado, terriblemente enamorado y su parabatai igual, solo que como de esperarse Jem gano, Jem gano el corazón de Tessa, Jem era el perfecto, el bueno y realmente él lo sabía, sabía que de ambos Jem siempre sería el mejor por eso, por como llego ese día hace 5 años, delgado aun con el pelo azabache y sus ojos de un profundo negro grisáceo _– ya haciendo estragos el efecto de la droga _–. Siempre sonriendo siempre viviendo al máximo cada día... por eso y por mucho mas era su parabatai y lo amaba como Jonathan amaba a David y el amaba a Jem de la misma manera que David amaba a Jonathan.

A Tessa la adoraba, era su _Bodicea_ pero sobre todo _la amaba _y sabía que jamás podría amar a nadie más. Aun tenia a sus fieles compañeros, aquellos que evitaban que se sintiera totalmente solo, aunque ya no sabía si serian suficiente, jamás podría despegar la relación que había entre el pensamiento de los libros sin que la imagen de Tessa viniera flotando a su mente, siempre estarían ligados como uno mismo.

Aun así tenia que intentarlo, lo haría y a pesar de todo, a pesar de si se tenía que recluir en algún lugar apartado y lejano, no importa lo que pasara siempre estaría para ellos, _para ayudarlos._

Porque William Herondale siempre haría cualquier cosa _**por**_ _**sus seres amados.**_

* * *

Amo a Will :'I se los habia dicho antes? enserio3! Ojala pudiera sacarlo del libro dhfjhdfhkjh Gracias por Leer:D **_Reviews si les gusto, Reviews si no les gusto, Reviews si son altos, chaparros, morenos, blancos no hay discriminacion aqui(8 como sea se aceptan criticas constructivas n_n! _**


End file.
